


Urges

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: What if, while Kylo and Rey were fighting on the Death Star, the floor collapsed? What if Rey found a handhold, and didn’t fall, but Kylo did? What if Rey decided that she needed to save him?
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little story! This takes place on the Death Star, except it went a little differently... apparently broken junk isn't that stable.

Suddenly the floor collapsed.

Rey unignited her lightsaber and slipped it onto her belt in one fluid movement, and grabbed the nearest handholds. 

She grabbed onto a support beam that was jutting out of the wall. 

She looked down as the floor fell through the wreckage, taking Kylo with it. 

It happened so fast she barely registered it. 

Her hands were starting to slip, so she swung her leg up over so she was straddling on the beam. It seemed stable enough. 

Suddenly, a fire started down below her. A horrible pain filled Rey. It was like a knife cutting through her stomach. 

It was so horrible that Rey doubled over. After a bit, it went away, to leave her wondering what it was. 

With a jolt, she realized it must’ve been Kylo’s pain. 

So he’s still alive, then. (Rey though sarcastically...) 

Rey also realized that it was dulled through their bond. What she had experienced had been horrid enough. 

He’s going to die, she thought. 

Do I really want him to die, though? It felt like she had been electrocuted (well, not literally) when she realized that she really didn’t want that. 

She let the Force flow through her, and then she jumped down. 

It was exhilarating to fly through the air at such a speed, it almost felt like flying. 

She dropped down into a crouch, and then stood up. She started scanning the room, looking for danger. There was a fire burning on her straight ahead of her. 

She remembered the heat, so he must be close by there. 

She ran over. Rey started to lift things via Force, so she wouldn’t be burned. She could only imagine how hot the medal would be. She kept feeling little stabs of pain, they only lasted a few seconds, but they still made her double over. 

Eventually, she found his body, it was mangled, burnt, and twisted. She lifted him with the Force, and guided him into her arms. He wasn’t conscious, and thank god for that. 

If only Finn and Poe could see her now. Lifting a six-foot something male. Out of a wreck. And a fire. She was strong. Of course she was drawing on the Force, but less than she thought she would have to. 

She looked up, crouched, and sprung up to the metal bar she had been sitting on earlier. 

How far did I jump?!? 

She stood up on the beam, backed up, and sprinted forward. She jumped across the chasm, and out onto the ruins. 

She made her way to Kylo’s TIE-FIGHTER. When she got there, she thought, how are we going to fit in here? She didn’t want him to sit behind her, she would probably break more of his ribs, if he hadn't broken all of them already. 

The crash had been a long way down. Eventually, she found a button that controlled how far back the seat would go, and she pushed it to the max. She stepped into the TIE-FIGHTER, and repositioned so Ben could be stretched across her lap. She looked over the controls, and soon they made sense to her. She powered it up, and flew out of the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll add another chapter or two to this. Hope you enjoyed reading this! Maybe it'll cure your quarantine boredom. Kudos, hits, and comments are so deeply appreciated that you can't even imagine it. I every time I get a Kudos or a comment, or not to mention check my stats, I start dancing around my room. So thankful for you all!


End file.
